Anécdotas
by Chio-san
Summary: Pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.
1. Avión

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

_**Avión**_

Yako estaba segura de que no había sido su imaginación. Es decir, había comido gran cantidad de alimentos en México, y por muy diferente que fuera la comida de ese país con Japón, estaba casi segura de que el cambio no podía provocar visiones alucinatorias. ¿O sí?

No, definitivamente no. Porque ese pie que acaba de ver a las afueras del avión, ese que había hecho resonar el cristal con un simple golpecito, se trataba del pie de Neuro.


	2. Ventana

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Ventana**

—Estás loco.

Yako había estado deseando gritarle y echarle en cara aquello desde que bajó del avión.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre romper la ventanilla del avión en pleno vuelo? ¡Ni te imaginas lo peligroso que ha sido hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia así! ¡¿Y si hubiera muerto?! ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces?

La detective soltó toda aquella verborrea de palabras mientras arrastraba por el suelo del aeropuerto su gigantesca maleta de color lavanda (esa que le había regalado su madre antes de abandonar Japón).

—Yako —la llamó el demonio.

Neuro había escuchado casi sin interrumpir toda aquella palabrería, y era extraño (al menos Yako lo consideraba extraño) porque él nunca escuchaba, _nunca. _

—Yako —repitió con un tono de voz que casi no transmitía ningún cariz emocional.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volviéndose por primera vez en años para encararlo, teniendo miedo de que este se difuminara y desapareciera como si de un sueño se tratase. _Desapareciera_, otra vez. Por otros tres años.

—Me alegro de verte, compañera.

Esta vez Neuro sonrió, y Yako no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Rara vez Neuro sonreía de forma sincera, era un hecho inhóspito pero muy agradable, y Yako se permitía contar aquellas sonrisas con los dedos de una mano. La primera vez que presenció aquella sonrisa fue tras volver a la agencia de detectives, tras esa discusión que ninguno de los dos deseaba recordar. La segunda vez fue en el momento de su despedida. La tercera sonrisa la estaba presenciando en ese mismo momento.

—Yo también, compañero —respondió, haciéndosele rara aquella palabra, _compañero. _

La primera vez que Neuro la había llamado _compañera _fue momentos antes de marcharse durante años. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a esa palabra cuando ya se había ido.

—¡Pero no creas que he olvidado lo de la ventana! —replicó, interrumpiendo el momento de rencuentro y disponiéndose a caminar una vez más con el sonido de fondo de sus zapatos de tacón— En serio, ¡¿quién rompe una ventana en pleno vuelo?!

* * *

_**Aquí comienza un proyecto que llevo desarrollando desde hace más de un mes. Como es el principio del fanfic, y como son los más cortos, he subido dos drabbles de golpe. Actualizaré todos los días con un capítulo, sí, habéis leído bien,**_**todos los días**_**. Así que si os interesa suscribiros por favor.**_

_**Y como siempre, si has llegado hasta aquí mándame un review, dime que te ha parecido, que solo cuesta dos segundos y hace que me anime mucho a la hora de actualizar rápido. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Llamada

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Llamada**

Neuro siguió a Yako hasta uno de los taxis que aguardaban a la salida del aeropuerto.

—La agencia de detectives ha ganado mucha fama —dijo Yako tras indicarle al conductor su destino—. Godai se encarga de buscar los casos a nivel mundial. Cuando me has encontrado volvía de México, ¿sabes?

—Me siento orgulloso, parece que habéis evolucionado en mi ausencia pese a no contar con mi ayuda —dijo, dotando a la oración con un matiz de ironía, aunque Yako supiera que en realidad sí que se sentía un poco orgulloso.

—He aprendido Ingles, Francés y Español en el tiempo que no has estado, así podremos llevar los casos de manera global y no centrarnos solo en Japón —continuó la detective, jactándose de sus estudios y sonriendo con petulancia.

Yako sonrió al notar como Akane se movía de un lado a otro, aún sujeta a su teléfono móvil.

—Espero que hayas cuidado bien de la agencia en mi ausencia, Akane —dijo el demonio tendiéndole uno de sus dedos a la trenza de pelo y agitándolo, como si de un apretón de manos entre dos viejos amigos se tratase.

Yako rió en voz alta, mas paró al notar el sonido de llamada de su teléfono. Abrió la pantalla del aparato y frunció el ceño un poco, apretando el botón rojo de _ignorar llamada,_ sin una palabra.

Neuro la miró con curiosidad. No hacían falta las palabras para que Yako leyera un _¿quién era? _en la mirada de él.

—No era nadie —dijo sonriente—. Nadie.

* * *

_**Como prometí capítulo nuevo cada día, aquí está el tercero. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Pareja

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Pareja**

—La agencia no ha cambiado casi nada en todo este tiempo —dijo Yako mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y empujaba la puerta.

El demonio entró en el despacho y pasó su mirada por cada uno de los objetos que reposaban en la habitación. _Troya_, el escritorio de Akane, el sofá, todo estaba igual que hacía años, incluso el crujido que emitía la puerta cada vez que era abierta por alguien.

Neuro pasó uno de sus dedos enguatados por la madera barnizada de Troya, como si de un saludo mudo se tratase.

—Godai está en la empresa, aunque supongo que hoy se habrá tomado el día libre.

—Se acabaron los días libres —Neuro trasladó su atención de Troya a Yako una vez más—, especialmente para el esclavo numero dos.

—De acuerdo —le respondió con una risita nerviosa. Sabía que su tiempo libre se esfumaría como la comida de su nevera una vez que él volviera, así que no le sorprendió demasiado aquella frase.

—¡Aquí estás!

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico que aguardaba en la puerta. Yako suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que ese momento debía llegar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. No lo esperaba, y tampoco lo deseaba.

—Tu madre me dijo que tu avión llegaba a las dos —dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras se acercaba a Yako y depositaba un beso en su mejilla—. Como no respondías a mis llamadas pensé que tal vez estarías aquí.

Yako le sonrió y volvió su mirada una vez más a la del demonio, esperando encontrar algo que no fuera su expresión de _voy a asesinarte lentamente con mis propias garras mientras escucho tus gritos de agonía_. Afortunadamente no fue eso lo que encontró, sino una expresión mucho más calmada. Incluso podría llegar a decir que parecía falsa. Neuro observaba a Akio como si de una pequeña cochinilla se tratase. Fácil de aplastar. Fácil de deshacerse de ella.

—Neuro —comenzó—, este es Akio. Es mi… mi…

Yako se sentía incapaz de pronunciar aquella palabra, y era algo absurdo porque el número de veces que la había dicho rallaba lo inimaginable. Con su madre, con Kanae, con sus amigas de la universidad, ¡incluso con Godai! Pero con Neuro le parecía imposible.

—Soy su pareja —dijo finalmente Akio, sacándola del apuro—. Encantado de conocerle, he oído hablar mucho de usted.

Yako solo podía observar el polvo acumulado en las losetas de la agencia, se sentía incapaz de fijar su mirada en alguno de los dos (y mucho menos en Neuro).

* * *

_**¡Capítulo 4 subido! Espero que os guste, ¡gracias por leer!**_


	5. Esclavo

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Esclavo**

—Dame el periódico, esclava —ordenó el demonio desde su escritorio.

Tras la vuelta de Neuro la rutina de hacía años había regresado a la vida de los empleados de aquella agencia. Godai había abandonado la lujosa oficina de la empresa para pasar a tener su propia mesita en la agencia (con comedero de perro incluido), aun así había sido destituido de su puesto como _esclavo numero dos _para pasar a ser el _esclavo numero tres _debido a la transformación de Akane. Neuro, tomando usos de sus poderes demoniacos, había dotado a Akane de vida una vez más, produciendo que esta se moviera con total libertad, solo que esta vez en su cuerpo humano.

—Pensé que ya no era una esclava, sino una compañera —le dijo Yako, recogiendo el periódico y tendiéndoselo.

—Has vuelto a serlo desde que descubrí que habías sucumbido a la necesidad de la reproducción —dijo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Akane paró de teclear en su ordenador y le dedico a Godai una de esas miradas que significaban _vamos a por un café antes de que la situación empeore. _

Godai recogió su chaqueta y abandonó, en un acto inteligente por su parte, la agencia seguido de Akane.

—Lo conocí en la universidad —comenzó la rubia, una vez cerciorarse de que habían abandonado la sala—, es bueno conmigo.

—Me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu vida privada siempre y cuando no interfiera con tu trabajo y, por lo tanto, con mi apetito —respondió el de ojos verdes, sin despegar la mirada del papel.

Yako emitió un prominente gruñido, no entendía (de verdad que _no lo entendía) _la actitud del demonio. Primero se marchaba durante años, volvía, y ahora fingía que no le importaba nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido. Aunque no es como si tuviera que preocuparle demasiado, claro que no, después de todo, la relación no tenía porqué interferir en su trabajo. Solo era una relación temporal. ¡No es como si le fuese a pedir matrimonio durante la cena!

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

* * *

_**Tras esta escena el fanfic (al menos eso pienso yo) mejora mucho, ya entramos en la trama y en las escenas interesantes. **_


	6. Matrimonio

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Matrimonio**

—Akio me ha pedido que me case con él.

Akane casi escupe el café del día al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Desde que Akane había recuperado su cuerpo se había convertido en rutina tomar un café minutos antes de comenzar el trabajo en la agencia de detectives. Incluso podría decirse que aquella rutina existía desde mucho antes (cuando Akane era una mera trenza de pelo que a veces colgaba del móvil de la detective), pero desde que poseía su propio cuerpo sentía aquella costumbre mucho más _real_.

—¿Qué has contestado? —preguntó Akane con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Le he dicho que sí.

Akane frunció el ceño durante una milésima de segundo, tan solo durante un instante en el que Yako pensó que incluso se lo había imaginado.

—Es un buen hombre y me quiere —argumentó Yako, como si tratara de convencerse a si misma y no a la persona que tenía a su lado—. Y mi madre está muy contenta. Estaba cenando con nosotros cuando me lo pidió. No sabes la ilusión que le hizo, no podía decir que no.

—Tienes diecinueve años —dijo Akane—. ¡Eres muy joven! Vas a estar atada a esa persona de por vida, ¿estás segura de tu decisión?

Yako aguardó por unos minutos, pero terminó asintiendo en un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Akane no pronunció una palabra más sobre el tema. Se alegraba por el compromiso de su amiga, pero no por las dudas que se formaban en su rostro.


	7. Indiferencia

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Indiferencia**

Por primera vez en años, Yako sentía miedo de entrar en la agencia y enfrentar al _demonio _(nunca mejor dicho) que la esperaba en ella. Meditaba entre si decírselo o no. Declarar abiertamente que iba a casarse, o guardar aquel secreto. Tras unos minutos tomó por fin una decisión, abriendo la cajita negra que se encontraba en su bolsillo y colocando en su dedo la sortija de compromiso. Yako no era una cobarde.

Sabía que se enfadaría, posiblemente deberían pasar una vez más por aquella experiencia tan desagradable que fue su primera discusión, pero debía afrontar aquello. Había dicho _sí _a la proposición de Akio, y debía lidiar con ello y con las consecuencias que traería.

Entró en la sala. Suponía que Akane había informado a Godai de todo el asunto para que este los dejara solos, puesto que Neuro se encontraba a solas en la habitación.

—Neuro —dijo, con un tono de voz bajito—. Tengo que decirte algo.

El demonio fijó su mirada en el anillo de su mano antes de prestarle completa atención.

—Akio me pidió ayer matrimonio, y…

A Yako ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar aquella frase.

—Espero que seas muy feliz.

Neuro volvió su mirada una vez más a la ventana, observando el exterior del edificio.

Yako esperaba muchas cosas. Esperaba que el demonio se enojara, esperaba torturas (tanto psicológicas como físicas, aunque él en realidad nunca le hiciese demasiado daño), esperaba discusiones acerca de lo poco efectivo que sería el trabajo de ella a partir de ese momento.

Pero lo que no esperaba era _indiferencia_, una indiferencia que le dolió mucho más de lo que le hubieran dolido las múltiples torturas que se había imaginado.


	8. Vestido

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Vestido**

En una boda el vestido es algo especial, y eso Yako lo sabía. No es que hubiera visto múltiples _reality shows_ de novias que están a dieta, o novias que no encuentran vestido... En realidad, aunque quisiera no tenía tiempo para verlos debido a la cantidad inhumana de trabajo que tenía con la vuelta de Neuro.

A veces incluso se preguntaba si no hubiera preferido que Neuro no regresara nunca. Sí, a veces lo hacía, hasta que la misma sensación que se había apoderado de ella durante tres años volvía a inundarla. Una sensación de tristeza, soledad y angustia. Como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte de ella. Una parte de ella que había vuelto hacía ya tres meses.

A decir verdad, intentaba pensar lo menos posible en temas como aquel. Temas en los que Neuro se veía relacionado. Porque aún no comprendía el porqué de muchas cosas (no lo comprendía hacía tres años, y con la vuelta de él seguía sin comprenderlo), como por ejemplo, porqué sentía la obligación de sonreír a su alrededor todo el tiempo, o porqué se sentía más a gusto con él que con nadie que hubiera conocido (inclusive Akio), o porqué sentía un escalofrío cada vez que ambos se miraban a los ojos. El caso era que Yako prefería no cuestionarse esas preguntas porque se casaría con el que debía ser el hombre de su vida en unos pocos meses, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Akio la quería, y ella quería a Akio. Fin de la discusión.

—¡Esto de ser una detective famosa a nivel mundial tiene sus ventajas, Yako! —dijo Kanae mientras recogía un vestido de novia tras otro en la gigantesca tienda— Tienes mucha suerte de que el dueño de la tienda fuera uno de tus clientes hace un año.

—Sí, cariño —soltó su madre, quien junto con Kanae y Akane habían acompañado a la detective a la prueba del vestido—. Es una suerte que te regale el vestido.

Yako llevaba una media de dos horas en esa tienda, y había llegado el momento de probarse la avalancha de vestidos de novia que habían elegido sus acompañantes para ella.

Primero uno, después otro, y otro, y otro, y otro más. _No me gusta la forma_, había dicho la detective con el primero. _Me hace gorda_, había dicho con el segundo. _Es demasiado sencillo_, con el tercero. _¿Estás segura de que esto es un vestido de novia?_, con el cuarto.

—Yako —dijo su madre, interviniendo en una situación que parecía no tener fin—, te has probado treinta y dos vestidos, todos preciosos, cada uno más espectacular que el anterior, ¡y no te ha gustado ninguno! Estoy muy ilusionada con la boda, cariño, pero… ¿no será que en realidad no quieres casarte?

Yako parpadeó confundida ante el comentario de su madre. Se había imaginado aquel comentario por parte de Akane, incluso de Kanae, pero no de ella.

—Es decir, no me malinterpretes —continuó—, me gustaría que te casaras con un hombre que te quiera, y Akio te quiere muchísimo, pero, ¿tú lo quieres a él? Tienes diecinueve años, no pasa nada si no estás segura, nadie con tu edad está seguro de nada.

La detective alisó los pliegues del vestido y fijó su atención en el suelo de madera.

—Este vestido es muy bonito —fue todo lo que dijo.


	9. Lista

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Lista**

La lista de bodas era algo que Yako estaba evitando desde hacía meses. Había tanta gente que invitar que ni siquiera creía que fueran a caber en un salón del tamaño de su casa.

—Siéntate, Yako —le dijo Akio dando una palmadita al lado desocupado del sofá—. No podemos evitarlo por más tiempo, tiene que estar lista para dentro de una semana.

Yako suspiró derrotada y tomó asiento a su lado.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que contar, en primer lugar, a los integrantes de tu familia y de la mía, eso sumarían unas veinticinco personas —Akio comenzó a tomar notas en la libreta color mostaza—. La gente de tu trabajo, ¿no es así?

Yako asintió.

—Ellos irían en una mesa —continuó—. Godai, Akane y Neuro, ¿no?

—No —le cortó la chica—. Solo Godai y Akane.

—¿No vamos a invitar a tu asistente? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sabes bien que no es mi asistente, sino mi jefe —dijo—. Y aunque lo invitáramos… estoy segura de que no vendría.


	10. Desliz

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

**Desliz**

La primera prueba del vestido fue un martes. Yako estaba casi segura de que no tendrían que arreglarle nada, no es que estuviera comiendo más o menos que antes (en realidad seguía comiendo tanto como hacía unos meses), pero aun así, Akane llegó a la agencia con la bolsa semitransparente que transportaba el vestido, y echando (de forma cortes) a Godai fuera de la habitación comenzó a probárselo.

—Te queda perfecto —dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa—. Estás preciosa. Me alegro de que al final eligieras un vestido con pedrería, te realza mucho.

Fue cuando estaban hablando sobre que peinado hacerse o no que Neuro entró en la agencia.

—Os dejare solos —dijo Akane, apresurándose a salir de la sala al notar la tensión del ambiente.

Neuro se acercó a Yako, tomando una distancia prudencial de ella, como si esta fuera a gritarle de un momento a otro (lo cual era absurdo, porque él seguía siendo superior a ella, o al menos eso pensaba el demonio).

—Estás muy guapa, piojo —dijo.

Y Yako no sabría nunca el motivo que la llevó a cometer tal reacción, tal desliz. Nunca sabría si fueron aquellas palabras (palabras que nunca esperaba haber escuchado viniendo de él), o si se trataba del dedo enguatado que había recorrido su mejilla al decirlas, lo único que sabía es que de un momento a otro Akio no importaba nada, ni siquiera el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto y que estaba siendo arrugado de una forma poco apropiada al quedar atrapada entre _Troya_ y el cuerpo del demonio, al igual que tampoco importaba lo estropeado que quedaría el maquillaje de sus labios una vez que dejara de besarlo. _No, no importa nada_, pensaba mientras era alzada entre los brazos de su jefe.

_Nada. _

Mas muy poco duraría ese pensamiento, pues segundos más tarde Godai aparecería por la puerta, irrumpiendo una escena que jamás debería haberse producido.


	11. Error

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Error**

—Godai, ¡espera! —gritó Yako mientras corría tras él y alisaba las múltiples arrugas de su vestido— ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué? —le dijo, volviéndose para encarar su rostro desencajado.

—No es lo que parece —respondió—. Solo ha sido…

—¿Un error? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

Yako se quedó sin habla.

Sí, justamente había sido eso. Un error, un maldito desliz que no volvería a ocurrir. Pero… ¿y si volvía a ocurrir? ¿Y si deseaba, realmente, que volviera a ocurrir? ¿Y si estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida?

—Adiós, Yako.

Godai dio media vuelta una vez más y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo. Y lo hizo sintiéndose bien consigo mismo en mucho tiempo, porque había hecho algo bueno por otra persona, y eso había sido sacarla de su _error_.


	12. Ceremonia

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Ceremonia**

—No entiendo porqué tuviste que devolver el otro vestido —dijo Kanae mientras le subía la cremallera.

—Simplemente, creí que no era adecuado llevarlo puesto en un día como este —respondió Yako, colocando la tiara que sujetaba el velo.

Kanae no comprendió del todo las palabras de su amiga, pero decidió no preguntar de nuevo.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Yako —dijo—, vas a casarte con un hombre inteligente, bueno y amable con todos. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

—Sí —sonrió con tristeza.

—Yako… ¿Por qué será que no me pareces una novia radiante de felicidad el día de su boda?

—No sé que quieres decir —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Pues yo creo que si lo sabes.

Pareció como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido el detonante de la ebullición, las que habían hecho que la detective se derrumbara de una vez por todas y las lágrimas no cesaran de abandonar sus ojos.

—No puedo hacerlo —sollozó—. No _quiero _hacerlo. No quiero casarme.

Kanae sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella reacción desde que comenzó a arreglarla aquella mañana.

—Akane está esperando fuera con el coche —dijo, mientras salía de la habitación con el fin de comunicarle al novio la cruel noticia.


	13. Querer

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Querer**

Yako se encontraba parada, vestida de novia, en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la agencia de detectives, siendo observada por el demonio.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. Sabía que, aunque Kanae le explicara todo de forma adecuada a Akio, debería aclarar todo con él tarde o temprano. Y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir cambiaría su relación con Neuro para siempre, pero… ¿acaso no había cambiado ya?

—Creí que ibas a casarte —dijo el demonio, frío, calculador.

—Yo también.

Parecieron pasar horas antes de que ella volviese a emitir palabra alguna.

—Akio me quiere. Es una buena persona, mucho mejor de lo que lo serás tú en toda tu vida. Me quiere, y quiere lo mejor para mi —comenzó—, pero… yo te quiero a ti. Y puede que me haya convertido en una masoquista, pero sé que te quiero.

Yako aguardó a que el demonio dijera algo, a que le gritara que a él eso no le importaba, pero él no dijo nada.

—Y sé que tú también me quieres —continuó—. Sé que me quieres, al menos dentro de tu forma de _querer_, pero lo haces. Sé que lo haces, porque si no… no habrías vuelto. O al menos, eso creo.

No hubo beso. No fue como en aquellas películas románticas en las que ambos se dicen lo mucho que se aman y se besan como si no hubiera mañana. No, ellos no eran así.

Neuro abandonó su asiento detrás del escritorio y se acercó con paso lento a Yako, envolviéndola con sus brazos en lo que pareció ser un abrazo. Un abrazo que transmitía más de lo que podían transmitir sus palabras.

Y Yako sonrió, porque después de todo no se había equivocado.


	14. Incómodo

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Incómodo**

No todo fue fácil tras ese día. Yako le pidió perdón una y mil veces a Akio. Sabía que este nunca podría llegar a perdonarla completamente, pero ella necesitaba quedarse en paz consigo misma.

La situación con Neuro tampoco mejoró demasiado. A decir verdad estaba exactamente igual que antes. Ni había avanzado ni retrocedido. Estaban en el mismo lugar, hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Y eso a Yako la incomodaba. La incomodaba porque aquella situación podía significar todo o nada, y eso la ponía histérica.

—¿Qué pasa, Yako? —preguntó el demonio en un tono que no transmitía emoción alguna—Llevas toda la mañana moviéndote de un lado para otro, y si te lo hubiera mandado yo estaría bastante contento, pero no lo he hecho y me empieza a molestar.

—No me pasa nada, ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo? —respondió con una voz chillona y una risita entrecortada.

—¿Es porque no has mantenido relaciones sexuales desde que dejaste a tu anterior pareja? Me he informado y es algo común entre los humanos sufrir cambios repentinos en la conducta cuando se deja de practicar de improvisto.

Y lo dejó caer, así, como si de un jarro de agua fría se tratase.

Una vez más, Akane paró de teclear en su ordenador y se dispuso a abandonar la agencia seguida de Godai, solo que esta vez no fue necesaria ninguna mirada que transmitiera _salgamos de aquí, ¡ya!_

—¡No es por eso! —dijo Yako con tono indignado (y algo avergonzado también).

—Pues es una lastima —Neuro volvió su mirada una vez más a lo que quisiera que estaba haciendo en el escritorio—, porque pensaba pasarme esta noche por tu casa para intentar tranquilizarte. Después de todo, un maestro debe preocuparse por el bienestar de su subordinado.

Yako tardo unos minutos en asimilar la propuesta. Al principio no entendía lo que trataba de decirle, hasta que cayó en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Tras eso todo lo que supo es que se moría de la vergüenza (y de ganas), y que aquella situación que la incomodaba no es que no significara _nada_, sino que lo significaba _todo. _


	15. Sexo

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Sexo**

La primera vez que Yako mantuvo relaciones sexuales con alguien había sido con su anterior novio en la universidad. La primera vez dolió, no fue para nada agradable. La segunda vez también dolió, pero al menos parecía que su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a aquello. Fue a partir de la tercera vez que dejó de doler. No es que fuera una sensación extremadamente placentera, solo se sentía bien, y eso la había desilusionado un poco, porque había escuchado tanto sobre relaciones sexuales que una vez que le había tocado vivirlas esperaba más.

Pero el sexo con Neuro… el sexo con Neuro era completamente diferente. Lo sentía, se estremecía y parecía que el demonio sabía donde tocar (y eso, teniendo en cuenta que era completamente nuevo en lo referente a emociones humanas y que podía mejorar con la práctica, era increíble).

El sexo con Neuro era diferente. El bombeo de la sangre que fluía en su corazón cuando estaba con él era diferente, su respiración era diferente, todo era diferente. Y eso a Yako le encantaba.


	16. Respirar

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Respirar**

—No tienes porqué dormir en la agencia —le había dicho Yako días más tarde—. Puedes venir a mi casa.

Fue así como Neuro comenzó a dormir en casa de la detective. A veces lo hacía en el techo, como lo había hecho hacía tres años, pero otras veces dormía a su lado, en la parte izquierda del colchón.

El demonio solo dormía un par de horas, no necesitaba más para estar descansado, incluso había noches en las que no dormía. Aun así, aunque no durmiera, nunca se despegaba de Yako cuando esta lo hacía. Le gustaba verla dormir, ver que respiraba y que estaba _viva. _


	17. Apetito

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Apetito**

—Es asqueroso, no sé como puedes comer tanto.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —Yako sonrió ante el comentario del demonio.

Hacía más de un mes que Neuro pasaba más tiempo en casa de la detective que en la oficina, y eso se había vuelto algo tan rutinario que a ninguno de los dos le extrañaba la presencia del otro al despertarse.

—¿Quién fue el que viajó a un lugar extraño solo porque tenía hambre? —preguntó con sarcasmo la chica mientras le daba un gigantesco bocado a su hamburguesa de ternera y queso.

—Mi paladar es mucho más refinado que el tuyo, piojo —replicó mientras resolvía uno de los pequeños crucigramas que se encontraban en una caja de cereales.

—Sí, ya, claro… y por eso te alimentas entre horas de crucigramas. ¡Mucho más refinado, ¿como se me ha ocurrido comparar un crucigrama con una hamburguesa?! ¡Estoy loca!

Yako reía sin parar mientras le pegaba otro bocado a la hamburguesa tamaño extra grande.

—¿Estás tratando de burlarte de tu maestro, piojo?

Neuro asaltó a la chica pasando sus manos por todas partes y provocando que soltara la hamburguesa en un ataque de risa.

—¡Me haces cosquillas! —risas—¡Para, para! —más risas.

—Di _"lamento mucho mi comportamiento inadecuado, maestro" _y me pensaré si parar o no —dijo, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No pienso decir eso! —más y más risas—¡Neuro, para! —risas—¡Te quiero!

Y las cosquillas pararon, al igual que las risas.

_Mierda_, pensó Yako.

Desde aquel día en el que Yako le había dicho aquellas palabras no había vuelto a pronunciarlas ni una vez. Ni siquiera durante el sexo. No sabía como podría reaccionar el demonio, así que prefería no decirlo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, muy serio.

—Nada.

—Repite lo que has dicho —le ordenó de forma tajante.

—Te quiero —dijo, en voz baja.

Neuro abandonó el sofá, poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yako, casi con miedo.

Neuro, en un acto imprevisto, agarró a Yako del brazo, la levantó del sofá y la sostuvo en su hombro.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —volvió a preguntar al notar como Neuro comenzaba a caminar.

—Tendrías que saber que eso es aún mejor que _"lamento mucho mi comportamiento inadecuado, maestro" _—dijo, con una sonrisa que Yako no pudo descifrar—. No voy a dejarte salir de la cama en todo el día, hoy tienes permiso para no ir a trabajar, te doy el día libre.

Yako comenzó a reír una vez más.


	18. Años

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Años**

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo —dijo Akane una mañana en la agencia.

Yako abandonó la atención que le estaba prestando al periódico y volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Hoy hace dos años que Neuro me devolvió mi cuerpo.

—¿Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo? —preguntó Yako extrañada— Parece que fue el mes pasado.

—Siempre voy a estarle eternamente agradecida, me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar de las sensaciones de estar viva —sonrió.

—Tal vez incluso encuentres novio —dijo Yako, y escuchó como Godai se atragantaba con una de las patatas del paquete que se había comprado como desayuno— ¿Estás bien?

Godai asintió de forma nerviosa y Akane rió en voz alta.

Yako se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar, demasiado ciega como para caer en la cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

—A veces eres una detective realmente pésima —le diría Neuro horas más tarde.


	19. Fama

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Fama**

Ser una detective mundialmente conocida no era nada fácil para Yako. Cada día debía lidiar con cámaras, periodistas y reporteros de televisión, que la perseguían durante todo el trayecto que había desde su casa hasta la agencia de detectives. Para Neuro era fácil, adoraba la fama. La fama le daba más comida, y la comida (como a Yako) lo ponía de buen humor (de muy buen humor). Pero para Yako… era un suplicio. Sobretodo cuando empezaron los rumores y comenzó a ser protagonista de debates en programas del corazón que solo veían mujeres sin nada que hacer (su madre entre ellas).

—Quizás deberíamos casarnos —dijo Neuro.

Yako dejó caer el teléfono móvil de sus manos al oír aquello.

—¿Qué?

—Si nos casamos atraeríamos aún más a los reporteros y periodistas —dijo—. _Detective que se casa con su asistente después de dos años de romance secreto_, seríamos aún más famosos, y tendríamos aún más casos.

—¿Estás de coña? —respondió Yako, dándose cuenta de que pasar tanto tiempo con Godai estaba haciendo mellas en su vocabulario.

Había veces que Yako podía afirmar que no lo conocía, no conocía al hombre (o demonio) que estaba frente a ella, ¡no lo hacía! Porque de un momento a otro podía salir con temas tan absurdos como el que se encontraban debatiendo, y, para temas como aquel, la mayoría de las veces Yako no se sentía preparada.

—Me he documentado, nadie lo encontraría extraño —dijo el demonio, como si tratara de convencerla de comprar una lavadora nueva para su casa—. Prácticamente se podría decir que somos una pareja muy normal de cara a la sociedad, aunque tú en realidad seas mi esclava y yo tu maestro.

—¿Vuelvo a ser una esclava? ¿Dónde se ha quedado eso de la _compañera_? —Yako cada vez entendía menos.

—Ya he fijado la fecha para dentro de seis meses —continuó, sin prestar atención a lo que su _compañera _opinaba—, enviaremos las invitaciones dentro de una semana. Deberías avisar a tu madre.

Neuro había tomado una decisión (para desgracia de la detective) y eso daba por zanjado el tema.

* * *

_**Siento no haber podido responder a vuestros comentarios, pero la verdad es que estos días no estoy teniendo tiempo ninguno (si os dais cuenta ni siquiera puedo subir diariamente, sino de tres en tres). **_

_**Espero tener tiempo para responder a partir de este capítulo, así que estaré deseosa de leer vuestros reviews. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	20. Suegra

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Suegra **

—Mamá, me voy a casar.

Ni siquiera recordaba como habían terminado en esa situación, en casa de su madre, con esta sentada en frente de Neuro y ella misma, recogiendo una galleta del plato que se encontraba sobre la mesita de cristal y confesándole su futura boda.

Observó como su madre se reía de forma irónica, muy posiblemente pensara que se trataba de una broma.

—Mamá, nos vamos a casar —repitió, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, esta vez señalando con el dedo a Neuro (quien no paraba de mostrar su, ya muy usual, sonrisa falsa) y a sí misma respectivamente.

Paró de reír.

—¿Otra vez? —soltó asombrada (aunque más que asombrada estuviera horrorizada)— Aún no me recuperé de los gastos de la primera.

—Esta vez va muy en serio, mamá —contestó, aunque la realidad era que no sabía cuan en serio iba.

—Y me alegro por ti, por ambos —la mujer hablaba mientras gesticulaba de forma exagerada, muy posiblemente por puro nerviosismo—, pero, ¿te lo has pensado bien? Es decir, no te ofendas hijo —continuó mientras pasaba la mirada de Yako a Neuro, una vez, y otra—, en la anterior también decías estar segura. Y todos te creímos hasta que te fugaste en el coche de una de las damas de honor.

Yako sentía que Neuro estaba disfrutando de la situación, lo sentía. No sabía como, pero lo sentía.

—Eso no pasará esta vez —dijo él, hablando por primera vez desde que se había sentando en ese sofá—, porque no voy a dejar que se marche, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Neuro entrelazó sus dedos con los de su _pareja_ en un gesto que muy posiblemente solo fuera de confianza hacia su madre, pero que Yako había sentido como personal. Y pareció que eso, sumado a sus palabras, hizo que funcionara, porque lo siguiente que su madre preguntó con una sonrisa fue: _¿Y para cuando los nietos? _


	21. Amigos

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Amigos**

—Vamos a casarnos.

Yako dijo aquella frase, con una particular sensación de _deja vu _en el cuerpo, mientras Akane y Godai la observaban fijamente (a ella, y no a Neuro que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio como siempre).

—Decid algo —instó, con media sonrisa, al notar el silencio de ambos.

—¿Tú estás loca? ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en casarte con el monstruo?! —de Godai se esperaba esa reacción— ¡Va a asesinarte con sus garras cuando duermas!

—Ya he tenido oportunidad de hacer eso muchas noches y, hasta ahora, no lo he hecho —interrumpió Neuro.

En el rostro de Godai comenzaron a turnarse un cúmulo de emociones que Yako pudo distinguir perfectamente: asco, incredulidad, más asco.

—Voy a vomitar —dijo, recogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo de la agencia de detectives.

Akane le sonrió a la detective y dijo:

—Se lo ha tomado muy bien.


	22. Sonrisa

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Sonrisa**

La segunda vez que Yako fue a probarse vestidos de novia, todo era completamente diferente. Ya no gruñía con cada vestido que pasaba por su cuerpo, ya no deseaba que aquella experiencia terminara de una vez por todas. Tampoco se probó más de treinta vestidos. Se probó muchos, pero no tantos.

—Es este, Yako —le había dicho Kanae al ver el último vestido, uno de corte sofisticado, con pedrería incrustada y una cola de tul que superaba las expectativas de cualquiera— Es este.

Yako sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo y pasaba las manos por la tela.

—Esta vez es la definitiva —dijo su madre al acercarse a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la detective.

—Porque no has dejado de sonreír ni un momento.


	23. Junio

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Junio**

La boda estaba fechada para el día dieciséis de junio, ni muy caluroso ni muy frío. Los meses fueron pasando rápidamente hasta llegar la fecha en la que Yako aguardaba pacientemente a cruzar el pasillo que daría hasta su futuro.

—Espera que te ponga el velo —le había dicho Akane con una sonrisa mientras le tendía a Kanae el ramo de flores.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó su amiga.

Yako negó con la cabeza. No se sentía nerviosa, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?

—Esta vez esperemos que la tercera no sea la vencida, sino la segunda —dijo Kanae en broma.

_Segunda_. Una segunda vez. Porque Yako ya había estado a punto de casarse. De casarse con Akio, un hombre mucho más bueno de lo que Neuro era, un hombre que le habría dado una vida tranquila y llena de cariño. Con Neuro todo serían problemas, su vida sería una locura, y ella muy posiblemente no llegara viva a los cincuenta años (ya fuera por uno de sus casos o por un ataque al corazón).

—¿Yako? —la llamó Akane al notar como esta se tensaba—Yako, ¿estás bien?

¡Ni siquiera sabía si podría tener hijos con el! No es que a Yako le hubiese importado tener hijos nunca, pero llegado a tal punto era algo a tener en cuenta. ¿Y si tenía que poner un huevo? Neuro tenía forma de pájaro, tal vez sí que tuviera que ponerlo. Un huevo del que saldría un pequeño Neuro, otro pájaro.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo, con una respiración entre cortada—. No puedo hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, Yako, tranquila —Akane le hablaba como si de un volcán en ebullición se tratara, a punto de explotar si no escuchaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Siéntate —le dijo Kanae, acercándole una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala.

—Es normal estar nerviosa, Yako —le dijo Akane, intentando tranquilizarla—. ¿Quieres agua?

Yako negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo casarme, no puedo hacerlo —dijo—. Neuro solo quiero esto por conveniencia, ¡no sabe lo que es en realidad un matrimonio! ¡No puedo casarme!

—Tranquila, Yako —dijo Kanae—. ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre? Tal vez hablar con ella te tranquilizaría.

—¡No! —Yako casi no la dejó terminar la frase— ¡No la llames! ¡Me echara en cara no habérmelo pensado bien antes de haberme prometido otra vez! ¡No la llames!

—Está bien —respondió—. ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo? ¿Alguien?

—Godai —susurró—, llama a Godai.

Akane salió de la habitación donde la novia debía estar preparándose, y cruzó el pasillo lo más rápido que sus zapatos de tacón le permitían.


	24. Compañera

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Compañera**

La primera frase que Godai escuchó al entrar en la sala fue un _por favor, Yako, no hiperventiles_, que le permitió entender por qué había sido llamado. Una vez que apareció por la puerta, Akane rogó a Kanae dejarlos a solas durante unos minutos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él, acercando una silla para poder sentarse junto a ella.

—Tú eres de las pocas personas que conoce a Neuro tal y como es —comenzó—, necesito saber tu opinión. ¿Crees que estoy cometiendo una locura?

—¡Claro que sí! Creo que estás loca por casarte con él —dijo—. Nadie que esté bien de la cabeza se casaría con ese cabrón.

Yako fijó su mirada en el piso. Había esperado escuchar eso de él.

—Pero…

Yako levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos una vez más.

—¿Pero…? —dudó.

—Pero —empezó de nuevo—, también creo que no hay persona en este mundo a la que le importes más que a él. Es un bicho muy raro, pero él te quiere a su forma, incluso te llama compañera. No habría vuelto después de tanto tiempo si no le importaras, ¿no? Si no sales ahora mismo a cruzar ese pasillo creo que te vas a estar arrepintiendo hasta el día en el que mueras.

Yako sonrió. Muy en el fondo de si misma deseaba escuchar esas palabras, palabras que serían el último empujoncito que necesitaba para salir ahí fuera. Sin un atisbo de duda.

—Estoy lista —dijo, levantándose de su asiento y observando como Akane y Kanae recogían el velo y la cola de su vestido.

Yako respiró, esta vez mucho más tranquila porque sabía que hacía lo correcto. Las puertas se abrieron y observó como los invitados volvían sus miradas hacia ella con una ovación general.

—Gracias, Godai —fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Sabía que hacía lo correcto, esta vez sí.


	25. Convivencia

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Convivencia**

La vida de casados era rara. Era muy rara, porque era justamente como antes solo que con un papel de por medio. Yako pensaba que tras la unión oficial cambiaría _algo _(no sabía qué, pero estaba segura de que _algo_ debía de cambiar), pero el caso es que no lo había hecho.

La rutina diaria se repetía hasta la saciedad. Yako se despertaba (sin Neuro a su lado, porque aunque sabía que él aguardaba hasta que ella despertaba, también sabía que era demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera verlo antes de que este se hubiera marchado), desayunaba (muchas veces en su compañía, otras veces no), y partía hacia la agencia de detectives, esquivando cámaras y reporteros por el camino. Tras un arduo día de trabajo volvía a casa, cansada, frustrada y sola (aunque la mayoría de las veces Neuro ya la esperaba en su cocina).

—Creía que la boda cambiaría algo —le confesó a su _marido _(palabra que se le seguía haciendo muy rara de decir) mientras tragaba un trocito de rollo primavera (habían abierto un restaurante chino al lado de su casa y Yako no podía resistirse a pasar por allí todas las noches).

—Y ha cambiado —le respondió.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado? Porque yo sigo viendo todo igual. Yo comiendo y tú haciendo crucigramas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que menstruaste?

Y esa pregunta desencadenó un sinfín de sucesos que cambiarían la vida de Yako más de lo que ella esperaba.


	26. Malestar

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Malestar**

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo Yako apoyada en el lavabo de su cuarto de baño.

Y no es que tuviera nauseas, desde luego que no. Aún no podía tener los síntomas típicos de embarazo (aunque en realidad se preguntaba si los sufriría o no…) dado que ni siquiera había pasado un mes desde la dichosa pregunta que había cambiado su vida.

Tras escuchar un _¿cuándo fue la última vez que menstruaste?_ de boca del que ahora era su marido, Yako comenzó a hacer cuentas. Al principio ni siquiera creía aquella suposición de Neuro posible, solo tenía un retraso de seis días, y, en lo referente a su menstruación, la detective no era del todo puntual.

Aun así, y solo para salir de dudas, corrió a la farmacia más cercana a comprar el típico test de embarazo que tantas veces había visto en series de televisión.

_Rosa_. El maldito test de embarazo estaba _rosa. _

—Estoy embarazada —dijo horrorizada—.Voy a poner un huevo.

Desde ese momento Yako se adentró en una fase de malestar general. Estaba más cansada de lo normal, comía aún más de lo habitual, y en su tiempo libre pensaba sobre cosas que no debía y que hacía que su malestar se incrementara.

—Voy a poner un huevo —susurró de nuevo en una de sus muchas noches de incomodidad.

—¿Es que has evolucionado en dirección opuesta a la esperada, piojo? —le dijo Neuro, y Yako pudo entrever por su comentario y sus facciones que encontraba la situación muy divertida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó extrañada.

—No vas a poner un huevo —replicó—. ¿Por qué ibas a poder poner un huevo?

Yako frunció el ceño.

—Eres un pájaro —dijo, como si la palabra _pájaro _explicara todo.

—Soy un demonio, y tu una humana, ¿o me has engañado todo este tiempo y en realidad eres una gallina?

—No soy una gallina —respondió indignada.

—Entonces no digas cosas tan estúpidas —le contestó—. Poner un huevo… nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

Y algo sorprendente pasó, dejando a Yako sin habla. Neuro comenzó a reír, como había hecho el día de su despedida hacía más de cuatro años, de forma fuerte y clara. La detective no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A mi no me hace gracia —le reprochó, aunque ella también estuviera a punto de romper a reír en carcajadas.

Y Neuro siguió riendo.


	27. Teléfono

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Teléfono**

La reacción de Akane y Godai al saber la _feliz _noticia fue como se esperaba que fuera. Akane sonrió y la felicitó con un fuerte abrazo. Godai, por su parte, lanzó y gritó un sinfín de improperios al aire, tachándola de loca y suicida. Ambos reaccionaron de forma correcta, tal y como Yako esperaba que lo hicieran, aun así, había una reacción que le preocupaba más que las demás, y esa era la de su madre.

—Lo va a descubrir —dijo una tarde mientras trabajaba en la agencia—, aunque intente ocultarle que eres un demonio y que su nieto lo será también, lo descubrirá. El niño podría hacer algo raro mientras ella lo cuida, o incluso podría heredar tu gusto por los misterios.

Yako gruñó llevándose las manos a la cara y refregándolas por ella.

—¿Cómo vamos a explicarle que su nieto no se alimenta de comida humana, Neuro? —con cada palabra que salía por su boca Yako se encontraba más y más nerviosa.

—Pues díselo —contestó él, de forma seca.

—Claro, ahora mismo voy a llamarla y decirle "_mamá, Neuro es un demonio que trató de esclavizarme hace años, y lo sigue intentando a veces, come misterios y por eso me hice detective. ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡También tengo que decirte que estoy embarazada y que el niño será mitad demonio! ¿Quedamos este viernes para cenar?" —_Neuro sonreía mientras la escuchaba soltar todo aquel monólogo—¡¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar?!

—Pues entonces no se lo digas —respondió una vez más.

—¿Cómo voy a ocultarle que va a tener un nieto? —dijo horrorizada, sintiendo que el demonio que estaba junto a ella no la comprendía en absoluto.

Neuro negó con la cabeza en un gesto de frustración, se acercó a Yako, le arrebató el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y buscó en la agenda telefónica el contacto llamado _mamá. _

—Hola, soy Neuro, Yako está embarazada y quería decírselo por si misma, pero está tan nerviosa que no se decidía a llamar —dijo, con una voz tranquilizadora y agradable a la persona que escuchaba al otro lado del auricular—. La paso con ella, que tenga un buen día.

El demonio le tendió el teléfono y ella lo cogió con su mano temblorosa.

_¡Felicidades, cariño! _fue lo único que Neuro llegó a escuchar de aquella conversación en la que Yako no se atrevió a confesarle a su madre ninguno de los matices sobrenaturales que rodeaban su vida.

—No ha sido tan difícil —dijo Yako una vez colgado el teléfono.

Si las miradas matasen, Yako hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante.


	28. Bebé

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas _escenas _que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Bebé**

—Aún no sé como accedí a ponerle ese nombre —había dicho Yako mientras reposaba en la camilla del hospital.

Pese a que Yako había formado un gran número de suposiciones en su mente sobre lo horrible y pésimo que sería aquel embarazo, lo cierto era que había sido bastante tranquilo.

Es cierto que había tenido sus altibajos como cualquier otra embarazada (sobretodo en lo referente a los cambios de personalidad de la detective), y que once meses de gestación (dos meses más de lo que requería un embarazo humano) había sido mucho tiempo, pero todo fue mejor de lo que muchos esperaban.

Yako rompió aguas por la mañana, un veinte de enero, mientras se encontraba resolviendo un caso en el que múltiples policías se habían visto implicados en un asesinato. Fue en un escenario lleno de sangre y vísceras que Yako gritó _¡estoy de parto!_, haciendo que callera en la cuenta de que nada (absolutamente _nada_) en su vida podía salir como lo planeaba.

Yako perdió la cuenta de las horas que pasó en el quirófano empujando, seis, siete quizás. No fue un parto lento, pero tampoco uno rápido, y Yako supo que todo había finalizado al oír el llanto del bebé. Rezó al cielo para que los médicos no gritaran de pánico al encontrar una cría de pájaro saliendo de su vientre, o algo que no pareciera del todo humano. Después de todo, fue por eso que Yako no se había armado de valor para hacerse una ecografía y saber el sexo de su futuro hijo.

—Oh, vaya —escuchó decir a una de las enfermeras con tono de voz sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la detective, muerta de miedo.

—No es nada —dijo la enfermera sonriente—, es solo que no es normal que tengan los ojos abiertos tan pronto. Parece muy despierta.

—¿Despierta? —preguntó Yako al notar la connotación femenina que había tenido la frase.

—Sí —respondió—, es una niña.

La enfermera le tendió el bebé a su madre, y fue cuando Yako observó por primera vez los preciosos ojitos verdes con los que la miraría su hija durante el resto de su vida.

Horas más tarde, ya en su habitación y con su niña en los brazos, Yako refunfuñaría diciendo: "_aún no sé como accedí a ponerle ese nombre". _

Neuro cogería a su hija, sosteniéndola, y con una mirada orgullosa diría:

—Mystery N_ô_gami.


	29. Cambios

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Cambios**

Hacía ya casi un año que Mystery había llegado al mundo para revolucionar la vida de todos los que la conocían, en especial la de Yako.

Los primeros meses fueron tranquilos, muy tranquilos. La vida de la pequeña Mystery consistía en comer (para alegría de Yako, comida humana), dormir y balbucear palabras incoherentes que Yako no llegaba a comprender pero que a Neuro lo entretenían de forma increíblemente surrealista. El bebé y Neuro mantenían largas conversaciones a las que Yako no prestaba demasiado atención (y aunque lo hiciera no comprendería más de la mitad de ellas).

Pero, como Yako había aprendido a aceptar con el paso de los años, la tranquilidad en su vida no era algo común. Con el paso de los meses Mystery comenzó a aprender palabras sueltas, entre las que estaban _papá, piojo, esclava_ y _Yako_. La palabra _mamá _no aparecería en su vocabulario hasta muchos meses después.

—No es muy común que una hija llame a su madre _piojo_, ¿sabes? —le había dicho Yako a la pequeña mientras le preparaba la merienda.

La _cría _(tal y como la llamaba su padre) aprendió a andar en cuestión de meses, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en su vida.

—¿Por qué será que cada vez que vengo parece como si hubiera pasado un año para la niña? Es anormal lo rápido que aprende—había dicho su abuela, quien no quería hacerse pregunta alguna (como por qué su nieta comía los filetes de solomillo crudos de vez en cuando), le daba demasiado miedo la respuesta.

Yako solo podía sonreír de forma nerviosa ante sus preguntas indiscretas y suposiciones temerarias.

Fue una mañana de invierno, justo tras las navidades, que Yako se despertó sobresaltada. Se había acostumbrado a dormir poco (porque su hija solo dormía tres o cuatro horas, tal y como hacía su padre), así que no le extrañó leer las _cuatro y media de la mañana_ en el reloj digital que descansaba sobre su mesilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al observar como la niña se acercaba a ella rápidamente con mirada eufórica.

—Papá ha dicho que va a enseñarme a volar —dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

Porque ese era otro tema. La niña había heredado la habilidad de su padre de convertirse en un _pájaro horrible _(o al menos así era como la había llamado Godai al ver las alitas color rosa que sustituían los brazos de la niña).

—¡Va a llevarme al tejado y me enseñará a volar!

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! —dijo la detective, incorporándose de un salto de la cama—¡Neuro! ¡No vas a tirar a nuestra hija por el tejado de un edificio de quince pisos!

Sí, en eso se había convertido la rutina diaria de Yako Katsuragi, y ni en el más placentero de sus sueños podría haber sido mejor.


	30. Pelo

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Pelo**

—Solo serán un par de horas —le había dicho Yako a Godai, entregándole a su hija.

Mystery adoraba quedarse con _tío Godai_, se reía sin parar al escuchar sus maldiciones y sus gritos, y parecía ser que Godai también disfrutaba de la presencia de la niña (pese a la imagen que pudiera dar a la sociedad, tenía bastante buena mano con los niños).

Godai cogió en brazos a la pequeña de dos años y medio, y la levantó por los aires, escuchando la risa desenfrenada de esta.

—¿Vas a convertirte en pájaro horrible otra vez? —le preguntó lanzándola y atrapándola— ¿Eh? ¿No vas a hacerlo?

Yako abandonó la agencia de detectives con la risa de su hija de fondo, se alegraba de poder contar con Godai para cuidarla, con él al menos no sentía la preocupación de encontrarlo muerto de un ataque al corazón cuando llegara para recogerla (como le pasaba con su madre).

La detective y su marido se encontraban inmersos en un nuevo caso cuando Godai llamó al teléfono móvil de esta.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Yako. Era de extrañar que Godai llamara.

—_¿De qué color tiene el pelo el monstruito?_ —preguntó Godai con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿No sabes de qué color tiene el pelo mi hija? ¡Pero si está contigo! —le reprochó— Y no la llames así.

—_Bien, bien_ —respondió—. _Pero dime, ¿de qué color tiene el pelo?_

—¡Rubio! —dijo con asombro, era increíble que le preguntara algo así cuando había visto a la niña cada día desde que había nacido.

—_Eso es lo que pensaba yo, pero… _

—¿Qué ha pasado? —ahora le tocaba el turno de asustarse.

—_Está rosa. _

—¿Qué?

—_Su pelo está rosa. El puto pelo está rosa. _

Yako llegó a toda prisa a la agencia de detectives tras aquella llamada telefónica. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Godai casi catatónico y a una Mystery dando saltitos a su alrededor.

—Dios mio —dijo la detective al cerciorarse del pelo de la niña—, ¿qué te ha pasado, cariño? ¡Tu pelo está rosa!

Rosa. Completamente rosa, no un tono rosáceo, no. Rosa.

Escuchó la risa amarga de Neuro tras de sí y se volvió para ver que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia (porque a ella no le parecía gracioso en absoluto).

—Yo también hacía eso de pequeño —dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña y la recogía en sus brazos—. Es normal, mi pelo fue verde durante muchos años.

—¡Esto es el mundo humano! —gritó Godai— ¡No el mundo de los monstruos!

La niña no paraba de reír.

—Myst, vuelve a hacer que tu pelo sea rubio, por favor —rogó Yako, tocando uno de los mechones de su pelo.

La niña escuchó con atención las palabras de su madre, y pareció que entendió la seriedad del asunto, porque de un momento a otro su pelo cambió gradualmente de color hasta convertirse de nuevo en un tono de rubio.

—Menos mal —dijo ella dándole un efusivo beso en la nariz—. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso.

La niña asintió y recogió sus juguetes, sabía que era hora de volver a casa. Se despidió de Godai (que seguía histérico) con la manita y se dejó coger por su padre una vez más.

—Podrás hacerlo tantas veces como quieras cuando el piojo no esté —le susurró Neuro, en un tono de voz muy bajito, provocando que la niña riera.

—¡Te he oído!


	31. Cámara

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Cámara**

Era un hecho que con la boda y el nacimiento de su hija la fama que había formado parte de la vida de la detective Yako Katsuragi se había incrementado a límites insospechados. Neuro contaba con gran cantidad de casos (incluso podía seleccionar entre más de treinta en un día), por lo que su apetito era saciado de forma correcta, y esto hacía que su buen humor aumentara. Por supuesto que Yako seguía esquivando cámaras (aún más que antes), pero algo había cambiado. Y eso era gracias a Mystery.

Hasta hacía menos de tres años, los periodistas y las cámaras se centraban en ella, solo en ella, en la famosa _detective estudiante_ (algo que había dejado de ser hacía ya bastantes años). Se centraban en su vida diaria, su vida personal, su vida laboral, y en resumen, en su vida completa. Pero con la aparición de su hija, las cámaras habían cambiado su trayectoria. La niña adoraba a los periodistas, y los periodistas la adoraban a ella.

Muchas serían las mañanas en las que oiría preguntas como _¿vas al trabajo con mamá?, ¿has empezado ya el colegio?, ¿has hecho algún amigo?_ y demás cuestiones absurdas y sin sentido que poco y nada tenían que aportar a las novedades diarias del país.

Era un hecho que su hija adoraba la cámara, y en situaciones como esa, en las que Mysty sonreía a los periodistas y les comunicaba lo rico que había estado el pastel de fresas que su padre le había comprado para desayunar, Yako no podía evitar sonreír. Después de todo, se parecía mucho a Neuro.


	32. Segunda

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Segunda**

Yako se despertó con una sensación familiar en el cuerpo. No sabía lo que era, solo sabía que estaba allí. Sabía que lo había sentido en otra ocasión, pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo se vistió con rapidez y se dispuso a salir de su habitación para hacer el desayuno.

Era sábado, y desde que Mystery había nacido, los sábados significaban _día libre_, no tenía que ir a trabajar (al menos no desde por la mañana, en realidad siempre trabajaba). Preparó desayuno para siete (aunque en realidad solo comieran dos), un plato enorme de arroz con guarnición para ella y su hija, y una revista de crucigramas para Neuro (lo cual al principio resultaba algo divertido, pero que con los años había perdido la gracia).

—¡Mami, mami! —su hija entró por la puerta al oler la comida, seguramente habría salido con su padre a pasear alrededor de las cinco de la mañana (cuando había despertado)— ¡Tengo hambre!

Era de esperar que la niña heredara el apetito de sus padres, por eso a nadie le extrañaba las porciones inhumanas de comida con las que se alimentaba la pequeña. Ni siquiera su abuela lo encontraba raro, y eso que eran muchas las cosas que no tenían explicación (como siempre, prefería no hacer preguntas).

—Papá me ha llevado a volar —dijo, ondeando su pelo rosa (color que adoptaba cuando nadie más que sus padres, o sus tíos Godai y Akane, estaban con ella).

—Que bien —respondió sonriente, tendiéndole un plato de arroz con ternera.

Neuro apareció minutos después que ella, sentándose a su lado y recogiendo su revista de crucigramas.

A veces a Yako le asombraba lo tranquila y normal que podía llegar a ser su vida (dentro de las circunstancias, claro), allí, desayunando junto a su marido y su hija.

—Myst, ¿qué te parecería tener un hermano? —preguntó Neuro, fijando en la detective esa mirada verde y brillante que tanto le asustaba— Porque parece que mamá está esperando otra cría.

Mystery abrió los ojos de forma efusiva, y soltó un _oh_ ilusionada.

Yako se río de si misma por pensar que su vida podía ser tranquila y normal.

Ya recordaba cuando había tenido esa sensación tan familiar.


	33. Horror

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Horror**

—Otra vez no —había dicho Godai con tono lastimero.

—¡Felicidades, cariño! ¡Vas a tener un hermanito muy pronto! —le dijo Akane a la niña, que aguardaba tras su madre— ¡Ya verás que bien os lo pasareis juntos!

—Sí, se lo pasaran genial juntos, dos monstruitos en vez de uno, será genial —ironizó Godai.

Tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior, Godai comenzó a lanzar improperios, acerca de monstruos voladores, pájaros, y niños con pelos de colores extraños.

—¡Esto no pasaría si usarais condón!

—¿Qué es un condón? —preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

_Horror_. Eso es lo que vislumbró en el semblante de Yako, que tras echar (casi a patadas) a Godai de la agencia, se dispuso a obviar el tema.

—¡Pero quiero saberlo! —gritó.

—¡Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaré! —le respondió su madre, dando gracias al cielo porque Neuro no estuviese con ellos y le explicara con pelos y señales a su hija de menos de cuatro años lo que era tal artilugio.

Aun así, aunque en ese momento vio de lo más acertada su decisión de no explicarle aquello, no lo vio tan adecuado horas más tarde al escuchar de los labios de su hija un: _¡Abuela, Godai dice que voy a tener un hermanito porque papá y mamá no usan condón!_

No, definitivamente no había estado acertada.


	34. Ella

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Ella**

—No pienso volver a dejar que elijas nombre —le dijo Yako a Neuro una de las muchas noches en las que cenaban sobras mientras veían una película de dibujos animados junto a su hija—. Esta vez lo elijo yo.

—¿Y qué nombre le pondrás? ¿_Tarta de fresas con chocolate_? —preguntó Neuro, sabiendo lo que le cruzaba por la mente a la detective.

—¡Tu fuiste el que le pusiste nombre de comida a nuestra hija! —le reprochó indignada—Veamos, si es niño se llamará…

Mysty despegó sus ojitos verdes de la televisión y se acercó a su madre.

—Es una niña —dijo arrodillándose frente al sofa—, no es un niño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó su madre, sorprendida.

—¡Me lo ha dicho! —respondió feliz.

Neuro emitió un _oh_ antes de decir:

—Había oído que los bebes que nacían en el infierno tenían esta clase de vínculos, pero no lo había visto hasta ahora.

—Pero esto es la Tierra, no es el infierno —dijo Yako.

—Aun así, son descendientes de un demonio, es lógico que ocurran cosas así —le contestó mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hija.

—Entonces es una niña, ¿eh? —preguntó Yako frotándose el vientre.

Mystery asintió.

—¡Y tiene que llamarse Enigma! ¡Ella me lo ha dicho!

—¡Eso sí que no! ¡Basta de nombres raros! —dijo Yako, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Finalmente, y por mucho que Yako lo intentara evitar, una vez que el bebé naciera podría leerse perfectamente en su partida de nacimiento: _Enigma Nôgami. _


	35. Dudas

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Dudas**

El segundo embarazo había pillado de improvisto a Yako (aunque tampoco es que hubiera esperado demasiado el primero). Se sentía demasiado joven para ser madre de nada más y nada menos que dos hijas, y lo cierto es que lo era. Yako ni siquiera había cruzado la barrera de los treinta, y sentía que tenía más responsabilidades de las que una chica de esa edad podría imaginar tener en un futuro muy lejano.

Debía hacerse cargo de la agencia, comprobar todas y cada una de las facturas, preocuparse de cuánto dinero gastar en comida (y en esto invertía demasiado), comprar continuamente ropa para su hija, ya que cada día que pasaba esta crecía más y más. Y por otro lado estaba Neuro. Por supuesto que no esperaba, tras su boda o el nacimiento de su primera hija, que el demonio pusiera demasiado de su parte, Yako lo conocía demasiado bien como para hacerse ilusiones con ello. Pero a veces, a Yako le gustaría gritarle, exigirle que le devolviera su juventud perdida, que le permitiera viajar, aprender más idiomas de los que ya sabía, informarse acerca de la cultura de otros países, e incluso conocer a más personas.

Pero todos estos pensamientos, aunque seguían vigentes muy en el fondo de ella, se esfumaban como el viento al presenciar escenas como aquella. Ocasiones en las que Neuro, solo por una hora o menos, se permitía bajar la guardia, y dormía en silencio, solo escuchándose su tenue respiración, apoyado en el vientre ya abultado de Yako.

—Mamá, mira, mira —la llamaría Mystery con uno de sus dibujos en las manitas.

Yako haría un gesto rápido con el dedo, acercándoselo a los labios, instándole de esta forma a que bajara la voz, para poco después decir:

—Papá está durmiendo.


	36. Complicaciones

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Complicaciones**

El embarazo de Mystery fue fácil, y eso era algo que a Yako le había sorprendido bastante (y más sabiendo que la niña casi no portaba genes humanos), pero su segundo embarazo no lo fue tanto.

Con el paso de los meses su vientre se fue abultando más y más, y, de igual forma, con cada mes que transcurría, el hambre de Yako alcanzaba un nuevo nivel. Sentía hambre, muchísima hambre, un hambre que no era calmada por mucho que se alimentara de una forma inhumana.

Cada día que pasaba, la detective se sentía más hambrienta, y al mismo tiempo más malhumorada, llegando a un punto en el que por cualquier pequeño problemita sin importancia hacía que gritara al principal implicado.

Neuro observaba divertido los cambios de humor de su mujer, lo había hecho durante siete meses. Sonreía cada vez que le gritaba al esclavo numero dos, cada vez que lanzaba la grapadora por los aires, e incluso cuando le gritaba a él mismo. Pero, tras meses y meses en los que el mal humor de Yako no hacía más que aumentar, tuvo que intervenir.

—¿Qué te pasa, piojo? —le preguntó una tarde en la oficina— Me encanta que grites y actúes como alguien superior, pero no si es por algún motivo que te moleste o por simple gusto.

Yako gruñó mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a su carpeta con el bolígrafo.

—Tengo hambre, y nada de lo que como me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Y no has pensado que puede ser que tú no seas la que tenga hambre, sino Enigma?

Yako paró su tarea de golpear la carpeta al escuchar sus palabras. Lo cierto era que tenía bastante lógica, Mystery se alimentaba de comida humana, y por lo tanto nunca había sentido su _hambre_, pero… ¿Y si Enigma (nombre que definitivamente no iba a dejar que le pusieran a su segunda hija) tuviera un paladar _más exquisito_? ¿Y si necesitara misterios para sobrevivir?

—Prueba —le dijo Neuro, quien en una milésima de segundo se encontraba a su lado, tendiéndole una de sus muchas revistas de crucigramas.

Yako la recogió y la abrió por una página cualquiera que no estuviera resuelta. Con cada palabra correcta que escribía en las _cajitas_ sentía como su hambre iba desapareciendo poco a poco, por lo que sonrió y prosiguió con su tarea de resolver los pequeños acertijos.

—Si no fuera por mí hubieras dejado morir de hambre a nuestra hija —suspiró Neuro con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Oh, cállate. No soy yo la que arroja a Mysty cada mañana desde una azotea solo porque _"así aprenderá más rápido a volar"_.


	37. Reencuentro

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Yako se encontraba de nueve meses (gracias a esto supuso que su embarazo sería de once, tal y como el anterior) cuando algo inesperado ocurrió.

La detective, como cada primer domingo del mes, se dirigía a la cafetería en la que merendaba con Kanae, su amiga desde el instituto, entrando en ella y ocupando la segunda mesa que daba a la ventana. Mystery se entretenía viendo pasar a los transeúntes de la ciudad mientras su madre aguardaba a que su cita llegara. No se extrañó al notar que había llegado pronto, cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, con el paso de los años se había vuelto muy puntual gracias a las _intervenciones _de Neuro (quien lo era demasiado, a veces incluso de forma exagerada).

—¿Yako?

La detective oyó como una voz demasiado familiar la llamaba, y se obligó a girar la cabeza para encararlo. Su respiración se entrecortó de nerviosismo.

—Hola, Yako —dijo.

—Hola, Akio —respondió ella, con un tono triste.

Hacía más de seis años que Yako no sabía nada de su antiguo novio (y prometido), ambos pensaron que lo mejor era no volver a verse nunca más después de lo ocurrido, por lo que ella no esperó que la saludara.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó él.

Yako dudó por un instante, sabiendo que sería raro que Kanae los encontrara allí juntos, pero finalmente terminó accediendo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó con media sonrisa— Oí que te casaste con tu jefe, y después de verte no me queda ninguna duda.

Yako se permitió sonreír, posando su mirada en su hija, quien ahora observaba a aquel hombre casi sin parpadear.

—Estás embarazadísima —sonrió Akio, y desencadenando que Yako se tocara de forma cariñosa la tripa—. Me alegro por ti.

Yako guardó silencio, en el que Akio aprovechó para hablar una vez más.

—Y tú debes de ser Mystery, ¿no? —le dijo, dirigiéndose a la niña en primer lugar y después volviéndose a la madre— La he visto en los periódicos, la prensa la adora —rió.

—Sí, no ha salido a mí —respondió, dejando que se esfumara un poco del peso de sus hombros.

—Tú odiabas las cámaras —dijo, rememorándolo.

—Las sigo odiando —confesó—, pero a ella le encantan. Es igual que su padre.

—Tal vez él se parezca más a ti —dijo, posando su mirada en la barriga hinchada de la detective.

—Lo dudo —respondió sonriente—. Va a ser otra niña, y tengo la sensación de que también se parecerá demasiado a Neuro.

Akio rió por unos segundos, apartando su vista de la de Yako al escuchar el sonidito que hacía la puerta de la cafetería al permitir que otro cliente entrara en ella. Sonrió y en su rostro se formó una expresión que Yako ya había visto demasiadas veces, esa que significaba _amor._

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde! —saludó Kanae, disculpándose con rapidez—No sabéis la de tráfico que había. Veo que ya os habéis encontrado.

La sonrisa de Kanae casi no cabía en su rostro, y aunque Yako se encontraba demasiado desconcertada en ese momento, terminó por comprenderlo todo cuando su amiga tomó la mano de Akio y le dijo: _te presento a mi novio._

Yako solo pudo sonreír, después de todo era cierto lo que decían: _todo suceso en este mundo tiene un motivo._ Y que se conocieran ellos dos, había sido gracias a ella.


	38. Hablar

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Hablar**

Desde los dieciséis años, cuando Neuro se introduzco en su mundo de forma brusca y sin pedir permiso a nadie, Yako se había visto obligada a escuchar cada día, a todas horas, la voz del demonio más que la suya propia.

Neuro hablaba mucho, la mayoría de las veces de trabajo, de cómo debían conseguir un misterio que desencadenara todo tipo de reacciones en él. El tiempo que no pasaba hablando de misterios, lo hacía dirigiendo amenazas a su _esclava_ (o torturándola, al demonio le encantaba hablar mientras la torturaba). Aun así, con el paso de los meses en su compañía, Yako descubrió que a veces, y solo a veces, Neuro buscaba hablar de cualquier cosa, de lo que fuera, siempre y cuando él recibiera atención.

Por eso mismo, Yako recordaba aquello con cariño, porque cuando no había trabajo, ni había hija, ni había familia, ni preocupaciones, ambos hablaban sobre cosas sin sentido, sobre lo que fuera, y casi siempre era Neuro el que comenzaba aquella conversación.

Porque Neuro siempre había buscado que Yako lo mirara, siempre había buscado su atención. Pero curiosamente, el demonio había sido el último en percatarse de ello. Siendo el día en el que ella había aguardado en la agencia de detectives, de pie, y vestida de novia, el día en el que por fin lo comprendió todo.


	39. Distinta

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Distinta**

Aquella vez fue completamente distinta. Yako rompió aguas en el salón de su casa, junto a su marido y a su hija, quienes la miraban expectantes. El hospital al que fue a parar también era distinto, no era el mismo que la primera vez. Este parecía más nuevo, incluso recién pintado.

Al contrario que la primera vez, el parto fue lento, Yako perdió la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba en el quirófano, aguantando la mano de Neuro con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a partírsela. Supuso que Mystery esperaba fuera de la sala, junto a Godai y Akane, quienes finalmente habían dado el paso (tras muchos años) y se habían proclamado como una pareja oficial y no un simple rollo de una noche (una noche que había terminado siendo más de seis años, sin embargo).

Todo era distinto a la primera vez, desde la forma en la que la enfermera le pedía que empujara, hasta el silencio de Neuro, quien no sabía qué decir en esas ocasiones.

Pronto, Yako escuchó el llanto de la que sería su segunda hija, y fue tan diferente al de Mystery que casi pensó que no lo había escuchado con claridad.

Todo era distinto. O así pensaba, hasta que la enfermera le entregó el bebé a Neuro, y Yako pudo observar la misma mirada que le había dirigido a Mystery durante su primer día de vida, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tan grande que casi obligaba a todo el que lo viera a sonreír también.

Neuro se volvió a su _compañera_ y la miró de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a Yako, esa que significaba _lo has hecho muy bien, Yako. _Esa que también significaba _estoy orgulloso de ti. _

Fue en ese momento cuando Yako comprendió que estaba equivocada.

Todo era igual a la primera vez.


	40. Niña

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:**Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:**Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:**contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:**pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Niña**

Yako no se sorprendió al observar las conversaciones entre su marido y Enigma (nombre que al final había terminado por aceptar a regañadientes), esas en las que Neuro no paraba de hablar y reír, mientras que el bebé le respondía con extraños soniditos. Sonreía cada vez que los veía juntos, e incluso en ocasiones como aquella (con dos hijas y bastantes años de matrimonio) se sorprendía de lo buen padre que era en realidad, de lo cariñoso que era con ellas y de lo mucho que consentía a sus pequeñas _crías _(Yako le había hablado mil y una veces sobre lo horrible que era que las llamara así, como si fueran crías de animales y no sus hijas, pero con el paso de los años esta había desistido). Y aunque sabía que en un futuro lo de consentirlas tanto le traería consecuencias, Yako solo podía esperar sonriente a que ellas se revelaran contra él y este la buscara con el ceño fruncido, para saber que hacer (a veces la detective incluso soñaba con ello, deseando que el momento llegara lo más pronto posible y así sentirse superior solo por una vez).

Con el paso de los días, Yako pudo notar las grandes diferencias que portaba Enigma con respecto a su hermana. Mientras Mystery era alegre, y siempre sonreía, Enigma era más seria, produciendo que se pareciera aún más a su padre, con el que también tenía en común la forma de alimentarse. Aun así, y aunque en todo lo demás fuera un calco a Neuro (aunque esta tendría el pelo oscuro, cosa que descubrirían con el paso de los meses), Yako se enorgulleció al notar que la niña había heredado sus ojos de color caramelo.

Sin embargo, y aunque Neuro rebosaba alegría (en realidad seguía con el mismo semblante de siempre, pero Yako lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando estaba feliz y cuando no), y Yako no podía dejar de coger en brazos a su hija, esta pronto sintió que Mystery no estaba todo lo sonriente que de costumbre. Ya no reía, ni hablaba casi, y eso estaba empezando a preocuparla. Pensando en ello se encontraba, durante una tarde de noviembre, cuando la de pelito rubio se le acercó con cara triste y le dijo:

—¿Crees que papá me dejará de querer ahora que ella está aquí?

Yako podría jurar que se le encogió el corazón al oírla.

—Tú me sigues queriendo, ¿no, mami?

—Por supuesto que sí —le dijo rápidamente, cogiéndola en brazos, sentándola en sus piernas, y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Pero papá la prefiere a ella, ¿no? —preguntó con angustia— Ya nunca me lleva a volar, y siempre la coge en brazos.

Yako notó como se le secaba la garganta. En ningún momento se imaginó que su hija sintiera aquello.

—Papá te quiere más que a nadie —le dijo, cogiendo su carita con las manos—. Siempre vas a ser nuestra niña.

Y como si el demonio hubiera escuchado aquella conversación, en el momento en el que Yako terminó aquella frase, entró por la puerta, cargando una pequeña bolsita de color celeste.

—Myst, ¿quieres ver lo que te he traído? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa, de esas verdaderas que tanto habían aumentado con el nacimiento de las dos niñas.

La niña sonrió, saltando de las piernas de su madre y corriendo hacia él, oliendo (aunque aún no lo hubiera sacado de la bolsa) su pastel de fresas favorito. Neuro le comunicó que irían a volar por la mañana mientras observaba la sonrisa de su hija, revolviéndole el pelo de forma cariñosa, el cual, como si de esa forma comunicara que su estado de ánimo había cambiado, se había vuelto una vez más de color rosa.


	41. Comida

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Comida**

Todo el mundo que conociera a la familia Nôgami sabía que todos los integrantes de esta se regían por su apetito, y que sus vidas giraban en torno a la comida. Muchos conocían el apetito inhumano de la famosa detective, la mayoría de ellos porque habían sido clientes en otros tiempos, pero muy pocos conocían que el mismísimo Neuro poseía un apetito mucho mayor que el de ella (solo que sus gustos alimenticios no eran los mismos).

De esta forma, no fue de extrañar que sus dos hijas heredaran esa cualidad de sus padres, con Mystery ya había quedado demostrado desde hacía años, y todos los que la conocían sonreían al verla comer e introducir en su menudo cuerpecito un menú dirigido a más de cinco personas. Con Enigma, sin embargo, su gran apetito no era tan fácil de reconocer o apreciar. A la pequeña le encantaba comer, de eso no había duda para sus padres, pero al no alimentarse de comida humana, las personas que no conocían el _pequeño _secreto de la familia, pensaban todo lo contrario.

—No es natural que la niña coma tan poco, Yako —le había dicho su madre en una de las muchas visitas mensuales con el fin de ver a sus nietas.

Como siempre, Yako solo podía sonreír con nerviosismo, fijando su mirada una vez más en la escena que presenciaban ambas mujeres. A unos metros de distancia, como si Neuro no reparara en la presencia de alguien más que no fuera su hija de año y medio, quien se encontraba introduciendo fichas de colores (sujeta por los brazos de su padre) en uno de los juguetes dedicados a desarrollar la inteligencia de los bebes, y que a Enigma tanto le gustaban por ser, además de divertidos, una fuente de alimento.


	42. Abuela

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Abuela**

Yako había enfrentado multitud de problemas en su corta vida, situaciones que hubieran dejado sin habla a cualquiera. Demonios, asesinatos, sangre, más asesinatos… Pero nunca pensó que le tocaría vivir una situación como aquella. Nunca.

Tras el nacimiento de su segunda hija, Yako acostumbraba a quedarse en casa los sábados (ya que durante toda la semana las niñas pasaban su tiempo libre en la agencia de detectives). Disfrutaba comiendo un tentempié mientras tomaba un café y veía una película con ambas. Sin embargo, aunque ella se permitiera descansar esos días de la semana, Neuro no lo hacía (lo cual era lógico, porque ya no solo debía buscar misterios para él, sino también para la pequeña Enigma), por lo que Yako se encontraba sola con sus hijas cuando todo ocurrió.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina, el cual provocó que casi saltara del sofá para avanzar con rapidez hacia el aquel lugar, dejando en el proceso a sus dos hijas en la sala de estar.

Lo que presenció al entrar en su cocina fue algo que la dejó sin habla. Observó como una mujer joven, no muy mayor que ella, de pelo rubio con vetas negras (tal y como lo tenía Neuro) aguardaba de pie, con un vestido negro tan arreglado que Yako se sintió mal consigo misma por usar unos simples pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Pronto se fijó en sus ojos, tan verdes como los de Neuro y su hija, y en su sonrisa, la cual era tan parecida a la expresión sádica que utilizaba su marido durante los primeros años de conocerlo, que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera su cuerpo.

—Parece ser que los rumores eran ciertos —dijo, con una voz armoniosa y superior—. Mi hijo se reproduce con una hembra humana.

Yako tembló casi por inercia al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

—Soy la madre de Neuro —le dijo—, dudo que él te haya hablado de mi.

—No, no lo ha hecho —respondió la detective, todo lo tranquila que pudo.

—Siempre ha sido muy maleducado —medio sonrió.

Pronto, gracias a su curiosidad infantil, Mystery apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tomando de la mano a Enigma para evitar que esta callera.

—¿Quién es, mami? —preguntó escondiéndose detrás de Yako.

—Es la madre de papá —le dijo, sin apartar los ojos de la mujer.

—¿Son las crías? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a las niñas.

—Sí —respondió Yako, ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de expresión.

La mujer alargó su brazo, instándole a la niña de pelo rosa que se acercara, mas su madre sujeto el bracito de esta, impidiéndole avanzar hasta ella.

—Tranquila —le dijo la mujer, sonriente—, no me las voy a comer.

Yako dudó durante unos minutos entre si dejar ir a su hija o no, no se fiaba de aquella mujer, al igual que no se había fiado en absoluto de su marido la primera vez que lo vio. Finalmente, después de caer en la cuenta de que tal vez ella fuera como Neuro, es decir, que no fuera del todo mala persona (teniendo en cuenta que era un demonio, claro), soltó el brazo de su hija y permitió que ambas se acercaran a ella, Mystery con paso decidido, y Enigma de forma lenta para así no tropezar y caer.

Yako pasó más de media hora ahí de pie, observando como la mujer que decía ser la madre de Neuro, hablaba con las niñas de forma animada, preguntándoles cosas sin importancia, y charlando de _cosas de demonios_ (como de qué color tenían las alas, o si habían mudado ya sus primeras plumas).

Cuando Yako finalmente se convenció de que aquella mujer no era un peligro para sus hijas, respiró tranquila.

—No sé qué tipo de gustos tiene con la comida, pero —comenzó, tratando de romper el hielo entre ellas—, ¿quiere algo para tomar?

—La última vez que estuve en la Tierra tomé una especie de líquido caliente, de color marrón—dijo la mujer, rememorando sus viejos tiempos—. ¿Tienes algo parecido?

—Sí —le respondió, acercándose a la cafetera—. Tengo café, supongo que fue eso lo que tomó.

—Sí, es cierto, así se llamaba.

En el momento en el que la detective presionó el botón del aparato, Neuro entró por la puerta. Notó como este se quedaba parado en el umbral, sin avanzar, sin un movimiento.

—Hola, hijo —le saludó ella, sentada en una de las sillas que adornaba la cocina, con Enigma en sus rodillas.

—Hola, madre —dijo él, de forma seca.

Yako sonrió de forma victoriosa. Sentía como si le estuviera devolviendo todas aquellas tardes vergonzosas en las que su madre hacía preguntas indiscretas y Neuro solo sonreía, obligando así a que la detective tuviera que hacerse cargo de la situación.

Yako le pasó el café a la mujer, y no pudo evitar una gigantesca sonrisa al notar como su marido se arrugaba (en un movimiento casi inapreciable) con nerviosismo la manga de su chaqueta.

_Oh, como voy a disfrutar esto_, pensó Yako mientras ocupaba asiento en una de las sillas blancas.


	43. Azul

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Azul**

Fue curioso lo increíblemente bien que se habían llevado ambas abuelas. Yako temió por la vida de su madre cuando una de sus visitas coincidió con la de la madre de Neuro, pero lo cierto era que una vez que habían empezado a hablar sobre las niñas (o sobre cosas en general que no incluyeran nada sobrenatural) se llevaron bastante bien.

Desde aquella tarde en la que la mujer había aparecido en su cocina, sus visitas se habían vuelto rutinarias, todos los jueves de cada semana. En el fondo, Yako debía de reconocer que (si le quitabas todo lo sádico y demoniaco) era una mujer muy agradable.

Sin embargo, Neuro no estaba tan contento por sus visitas, y Yako lo comprendió tras escuchar las dos horas y media de regaños por parte de su madre, quien le reprochaba haberse marchado a un mundo extraño no una, sino dos veces, sin avisar.

Aun así, la mujer pasaba todos los jueves con las niñas, lo que Yako agradecía bastante ya que así podía centrarse más en su trabajo sin estar pendiente de sus hijas.

Fue uno de estos jueves cuando Enigma hizo su primer _cambio _(tal y como lo llamaban los demonios).

Era un hecho que Enigma imitaba a su hermana en la mayoría de las cosas, y en lo referente al pelo no sería una excepción. Neuro y Yako (justo momentos antes de dirigirse una vez más a la agencia de detectives), presenciaron cómo Enigma comenzaba a cambiar su pelito de color, solo que en vez de transformarlo en rosa (tal y como hacia Mystery), su peló comenzó a tomar un color azul, llegando incluso a un tono turquesa.

La madre de Neuro la felicitó, tal y como si la niña hubiera aprendido una palabra nueva.

Con el tiempo, Yako comprendería que aquello (poder cambiar su apariencia) para los demonios era incluso más importante que aprender a hablar, y que debía de estar terriblemente orgullosa de sus hijas.


	44. Frágil

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Frágil**

Yako despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía mucho frío, y a la vez mucho calor, lo cual era paradójico. La garganta le escocía, y no se veía con fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

—¿Mami está malita? —preguntó una pequeña Enigma de dos años y medio.

Yako no respondió, sentía que si lo hacía su garganta se quemaría por completo.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y escuchó como Neuro entraba en la casa.

—¡Papi, papi! —lo llamó Mystery, quien estaba arrodillada junto a la cama.

—¡Mami está malita! —dijo Enigma, sacando sus alitas azules y batiéndolas hasta caer en brazos de su padre.

Neuro avanzó hasta la habitación donde Yako aguardaba aún con los ojos cerrados, temblando bajo las sábanas.

—¿Estás enferma, piojo? —preguntó Neuro, tocando su frente en un gesto demasiado humano para él.

—Que Akane y Godai se lleven a las niñas, no quiero contagiarlas —dijo Yako con dificultad.

Escuchó como Neuro recogía su teléfono móvil (que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche) y llamaba a sus dos compañeros, acatando su petición.

Pronto, ambos llegaron a recoger a las niñas, prometiéndoles un día repleto de diversión en un parque de atracciones cercano.

—No te preocupes, Yako —le dijo Akane—. Las niñas pasaran la noche con nosotros. Tú solo trata de mejorarte.

Yako asintió y cerró los ojos, para esta vez quedar profundamente dormida.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo casi era de noche, había oscurecido y una luz anaranjada entraba a través de la persiana.

—¿Qué tal estas, piojo? —preguntó Neuro, quien no se había movido de su lado en toda la tarde.

—Mejor —dijo, respirando hondo.

—Ya casi no tienes fiebre —El demonio guardó el termómetro que acaba de utilizar en el primer cajón de la mesilla.

—Solo tengo que descansar un poco más —Yako cerró los ojos de nuevo, notando como su marido entrelazaba su mano con la suya, casi de forma vergonzosa.

Neuro asintió. Después de todo, siempre había sabido que los humanos tendían a enfermar, pero había pasado tantísimo tiempo desde que la chica se había quejado por algo, que este había olvidado lo frágiles que eran. Lo frágil que era Yako.

Y lo fácil que sería perderla.

Neuro solo pudo entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella con más fuerza, intentando evitar ese pensamiento a toda costa.


	45. Beso

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Beso**

Akane, con ayuda de Godai, metió a las dos niñas en la cama, quienes habían caído presa del sueño tras un día repleto de risas, atracciones y algodón de azúcar.

—Menos mal que se han dormido ya, creía que iban a matarme —se quejó Godai, quien aún tenía la espalda dolorida por haberlas llevado a las dos a caballito.

Akane sonrió, apoyándose en el resquicio de la puerta y observando a las dos niñas dormir.

—Fíjate, cuando duermen parecen encantadoras, y no pequeños monstruitos —rio Godai, fijando su mirada en ellas.

—Sí —sonrió Akane—. Yako tiene mucha suerte.

Godai se volvió con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Akane, quien aún mantenía su vista fija dentro del cuarto.

—¿Estar casada con un puto monstruo es tener suerte?

—No me refiero a eso —respondió, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos—. Tiene suerte de tener una familia.

Godai se quedó sin habla al escuchar aquello. Había mantenido una relación con Akane desde uno de los muchos días en los que ambos abandonaban la agencia mientras los _jefes_ discutían o participaban en una actividad vergonzosa para ambos. Creía conocerla, después de todo era su única compañía cuando se encontraba solo realizando su trabajo (incluso cuando solo era una mera trenza de pelo que preparaba los cafés más deliciosos de la historia, la consideraba como _alguien_), pero nunca había pensado que tras su muerte, y su _vuelta a la vida_ la mujer pensara en temas como ese, en una familia.

—Yo… —comenzó él, con nerviosismo—, ya sabes, estaría dispuesto… Solo si tú quieres… Es decir…

—¿Qué? —Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escucharlo.

—Ya sabes… estaría dispuesto a tener una familia… si es contigo.

Esta vez fue Akane la que se quedó sin palabras.

—Nunca había pensado en casarme, ni tener hijos, pero, si tú quieres…

Godai no tuvo tiempo de acabar aquella oración, ya que sintió como los labios de Akane presionaban fuertemente los suyos, y como esta sonreía contra él.


	46. Boda

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:** Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Boda**

—No entiendo por qué han tardado tanto, vosotros los humanos os complicáis demasiado a la hora de establecer a vuestra pareja de por vida —había dicho Neuro, sentado en una de las mesas blancas que decoraban la estancia, viendo como Akane y Godai daban vueltas en la pista de baile.

Yako observó de forma cariñosa como Akane bailaba junto a Godai, ondeando su vestido de novia y sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana. Rio al notar como Godai se equivocaba de paso y enrojecía con rapidez.

—Al menos espero que no tarden demasiado en tener descendencia —continuó el demonio—, las niñas necesitan un esclavo, deberían haberlo tenido desde hace años.

Yako volvió la mirada hacia su marido y negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña risa y pensando que, pese todos esos años, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.


	47. Mitad

**Anécdotas**

**Serie: **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja: **Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen: **pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Mitad**

Hacía ya unos meses que a Yako se le había instalado ese pensamiento en su mente. Con cada año que cumplía, y cada vela que soplaba, no podía evitar pensar en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y en lo pronto que se haría vieja (aunque la realidad fuera que ni siquiera había llegado a los treinta y cinco años). Pensó en que, debido a la vejez o cualquier otra desgracia que ocurriera, terminaría por morir. Todo lo que vivía debía hacerlo. Envejecería y moriría, y ni siquiera habría vivido una cuarta parte de los años que podría vivir Neuro.

Fue por eso que Yako no pudo evitar preguntárselo finalmente.

—Neuro —lo llamó Yako, uno de esos días en los que sus hijas no estaban y tenían el salón para ellos solos—, ¿qué harás cuando yo muera?

Observó como Neuro se volvía rígido, sin emitir ni una palabra. Sabía que al demonio no le gustaba hablar de temas como ese, pero no pudo evitar querer saberlo.

—Vivirás muchos más años que yo, ¿no? —preguntó de nuevo, instándolo a que respondiera.

—No —le dijo, seco y conciso.

—¿No? —preguntó sorprendida— Eres un demonio, los demonios vivís muchos más años que los humanos.

—Los demonios elegimos una _compañera_ de por vida —dijo, queriéndolo explicar todo con esta frase, aunque ella no entendiera nada—. Simplemente moriré cuando tú lo hagas.

Yako notó como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar las palabras del demonio. Sintió como esas palabras pesaban mucho más que cualquier declaración de amor posible. Él moriría cuando ella lo hiciera, y nada podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

Yako sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.


	48. Despertar

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:** Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:** Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:** contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:** pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Despertar**

Yako sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la más completa oscuridad de la habitación en la que se hospedaba durante su estancia en México. A aquella lágrima se le sumo una más, y otra, y otra más, hasta que Yako se vio obligada a pasar las manos por su rostro, evitando que estas se amontonaran. Lloró sin saber el motivo por el cual lo hacía. Simplemente lloraba.

Hacía tres años que Neuro se había marchado, lo recordaba perfectamente, ya que contaba cada uno de los días que pasaban desde que la había dejado completamente sola en la agencia de detectives que habían compartido desde que ella tenía dieciséis años. Yako se había prometido a si misma avanzar, _evolucionar_, y así lo había hecho. Con solo diecinueve años podía decirse que lo tenía todo. Tenía un novio que la quería, un trabajo fijo y estable, y amigos que la apoyaban.

Pero a veces, solo a veces, no podía evitar preguntarse: _¿entonces por qué me siento tan triste?_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_No se asusten por el giro que ha dado el fanfic, ya solo quedan dos capítulos por subir y espero que os guste el final. Posiblemente, una vez que la historia esté completamente subida (en total son 50 capítulos) me anime a hacer una pequeña continuación en forma de oneshot (1500-2500 palabras), pero aún no se muy bien si terminaré escribiéndolo o no, así que no prometo nada. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	49. Posibilidad

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:** Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:** Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:** contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:** pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Posibilidad**

Yako sentía una sensación extraña. Sentía que la noche anterior, cuando no había podido evitar llorar sin motivo, había soñado algo. Sabía que lo había hecho, pero lo que no sabía era sobre qué había tratado ese sueño. Pensó que tal vez era mejor así, sus años estudiando psicología le habían llevado a la conclusión de que si no podía recordarlo era porque no debía.

Notó como Akane, sujeta desde su móvil, se movía de forma agitada, como si quisiera preguntarle que le ocurría, el porqué de que estuviera tan triste.

—No me pasa nada, Akane —dijo en un susurro, fijando su mirada en la ventanilla del avión y emitiendo una sonrisa forzada.

Yako miró las nubes que pasaban de forma rápida, observando como ya casi se podía apreciar su país.

Mas algo la distrajo.

Un pie.

Un pie en su ventanilla.


	50. Futuro

**Anécdotas**

**Serie:** Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.

**Pareja:** Neuro/Yako.

**Advertencias:** contiene spoilers del final del manga.

**Resumen:** pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

* * *

**Futuro**

—Estás loco.

Yako había estado deseando gritarle y echarle en cara aquello desde que bajó del avión.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre romper la ventanilla del avión en pleno vuelo? ¡Ni te imaginas lo peligroso que ha sido hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia así! ¡¿Y si hubiera muerto?! ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces?

La detective soltó toda aquella verborrea de palabras mientras arrastraba por el suelo del aeropuerto su gigantesca maleta de color lavanda.

—Yako —la llamó el demonio.

Neuro había escuchado casi sin interrumpir toda aquella palabrería, y era extraño (al menos Yako lo consideraba extraño) porque él nunca escuchaba, _nunca. _

—Yako —repitió con un tono de voz que casi no transmitía ningún cariz emocional.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volviéndose por primera vez en años para encararlo, teniendo miedo de que este se difuminara y desapareciera como si de un sueño se tratase. _Desapareciera_, otra vez. Por otros tres años.

—Me alegro de verte, compañera.

Yako sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquella palabra.

_Compañera. _

_Los demonios elegimos una compañera de por vida, _resonó en la mente de Yako.

Y como si de una reacción en cadena se tratase, solo por escuchar esa palabra, Yako recordó todo. Recordó su sueño. Su boda. A Mystery. A Enigma. Y a Neuro, sobretodo recordó a Neuro.

Yako notó como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle, como las lágrimas amenazaban por descender. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, todas aquellas memorias de años y años inundando su mente.

Y Yako no pudo hacer más que soltar el asa de su maleta, dejándola caer, y correr todo lo rápido que sus tacones le permitieron hacia Neuro, lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza, tal y como había hecho él esa tarde en la que Yako había aguardado de pie, en la agencia, vestida de novia.

Neuro la miró con una de esas miradas que Yako tan bien conocía, esa que significaba el desconcierto del demonio al no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Los humanos también elegimos un compañero de por vida.

Y aunque Neuro sentía que había comprendido aquellas palabras, lo cierto es que aún deberían pasar bastantes años para que lo hiciera.

Años repletos de cientos de anécdotas. Algunas felices, otras tristes. Mas todas con algo en común, todas con una palabra en común: _familia. _

Años repletos de cientos de anécdotas que Yako viviría durante toda su vida, y por las que ella temblaba de anticipación, deseosa de que estas tuvieran lugar lo más pronto posible.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí está el último capítulo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis seguido esta historia hasta ahora. Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic, y que no os haya defraudado el final. Como ya dije, me estoy planteando subir una continuación, pero lo más seguro es que solo sea un oneshot de 2000-3000 palabras, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga el final.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
